The Fate of Love
by mocha-mochin
Summary: Naruto, Seorang siswa yang dijauhi oleh murid-murid Konohagakuen karena sebuah insiden dan memiliki trauma terhadap cinta, dihadapkan dengan tiga wanita yang sangat mencintainya. Kyuubi, wanita yang sudah dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya sejak mereka masih bayi. Sasuke, wanita penyebab dirinya dijauhi oleh murid-murid Konohagakuen dan Sara, wanita yang dulu pernah dicintainya. (Chap 1)


**A/N:** Mocha kembali dengan fic baru,, Kali ini Narunya sama Female Kyuubi, Female Sasuke sama Sara. padahal kedua fictku yang lainya masih belum kelar tapi malah nulis fict lain *buagh*. yah begitulah yang namanya manusia. tidak bisa untuk berhenti berkreasi. okedeh,, jangan banyak cingcong lagi.. enjoy please,, jangan lupa review ya minaa, 1 review anda sangat berharga untuk semangat saya..

* * *

**The Fate of Love**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** School-life, Romance, Harem, AU, OOC, Typo, Femkyuu, Femsasu, Mature Sara.

Rated T menuju M.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The Fate of Love

Jika kita membicarakan tentang takdir, itu adalah sebuah topik bahasan yang biasanya paling banyak dibicarakan oleh anak-anak SMA yang sedang mengalami tahap pendewasaan diri. Biasanya, anak SMA jaman sekarang kebanyakan membicarakan tentang takdir cintanya dibanding dengan takdir hidup mereka. Yah, takdir cinta ya?. Siapa sih yang tidak ingin mengetahui siapa pendamping hidupmu kelak? Orang yang selalu menyayangimi, orang yang selalu menghiburmu, orang yang selalu memfikirkanmu, orang yang selalu khawatir padamu dan orang yang selalu ada untukmu. Siapa sih orang yang bisa terlepas dari pemikiran itu? Jawabanya adalah aku.

* * *

_**Kelas 11-B**_

"Hoaaammmhhh." Aku menggeliat meregangkan otot-ototku. Terbangun dari tidur siang terbaikku. Kupandangi sesekitar ruangan dari tempat yang sedang aku duduki sekarang. "Huh, seperti berada di areal pemakaman saja." Kulirik sisi kananku, "Masih ada tas dan buku, huh? Sepertinya aku diasingkan lagi."

Aku berdiri, melangkahkan kaki kearah jendela yang berada di sebelah kiriku. Melihat keluar, tepatnya kearah lapangan tengah berada. Dahiku berkerut, alis mataku terangkat sebelah "Oh, sekarang waktunya pelajaran Olahraga ya?"

Tidak ada niat untuk menyusul mereka, kulangkahkan kakiku kembali menuju ke tempat duduk yang semula aku gunakan untuk tidur. Mendudukan pantatku kembali kekursi yang menurutku nyaman ini. Kuraba saku kanan celanaku dan mengambil sebuah Handphone _TouchScreen_ berwarna putih. Menekan sebuah tombol untuk menyalakan dan menggeser sebuah _lock-code_ untuk mengaktifkan. Kutatap sejenak beberapa _icon_ yang tertera di layar HandPhone'ku dan menekan salah satu _icon_ yang bernama _Contacts_ tersebut.

Bibirku menyungging tersenyum kecut. "Ha, lelucon macam apa ini?" Di layar HandPhone'ku terlihat beberapa tulisan atau lebih tepatnya beberapa deretan nama dari orang-orang yang pernah kumintai _address_ Hand-Phone mereka. Di HandPhone'ku hanya tertuliskan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Baka Imouto, Monster Rubah, Rikudou oji-san dan Iruka-sensei.

Ya, hanya ada 6 _contact_ yang bersarang didalam HandPhone'ku. Mengenaskan bukan? Sejak aku memulai bersekolah di Konohagakuen Highschool, Namaku sudah tercoreng dimata para siswa dan siswi disini. Itu semua karena sebuah _insiden_. Ketika kejadian itu terjadi, ada beberapa siswa lain yang melihat dan aku yakin mereka telah salahfaham lalu menyebarkan gossip yang sangat merugikan diriku sebagai murid disini. Teman-teman sekelasku tidak ada yang mau berdekatan denganku. bahkan, saat aku tertidur didalam kelas pun tidak ada yang membangunkanku seperti yang barusan terjadi. Hal ini pun juga didukung dengan warna rambutku yang berwarna pirang(anak nakal). Hey! Rambutku Ini memang sudah pirang sejak aku lahir tahu!.

Di SMA ini, hanya ada tiga orang yang masih menganggap akan keberadaanku. Itu pun karena mereka sudah mengenalku sejak dari dulu. Rikudou Oji-san selaku kepala sekolah disini sekaligus teman Tou-chanku. Iruka-sensei, paman sekaligus wali kelasku. Kyuubi, cewek monster berambut orange panjang sedikit bergelombang dengan iris mata semerah darah dari kelas 11-A, teman masa kecilku dan anak dari Rikudou Oji-san.

Dikarenakan orang tua kami yang sudah berteman sejak mereka SMA, sejak bayi kami sudah dijodohkan oleh mereka. Sebenarnya, aku baru mendengar tentang perjodohan kami tak lama setelah aku naik kelas 11 dan aku sangat menentang perjodohan secara sepihak ini.

Berbeda denganku, Kyuubi malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya denganku. Menggodaku untuk menyetujui perjodohan ini. Setiap hari dia selalu menyerangku tanpa malu didepan umum dan selalu mencoba untuk menciumku. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang yang melihat kami akan berfikiran 'wah, enaknya laki-laki itu. Mempunyai pacar yang seksi dan cantik bak model'. Shut up!.

Kenapa sih aku sangat menentang tentang perjodohan ini? Padahal aku kan dijodohkan dengan anak kepala sekolah. Sudah cantik, baik, badanya seksi, dadanya cukup besar, populer, anak orang kaya pula. Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya belum bisa menerimanya dan mencoba untuk mencintainya?

Karena aku sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan yang namanya cinta.

Lebih tepatnya, rasa cinta didadaku semuanya telah hilang tak berbekas. Dua tahun yang lalu, semuanya telah dicuri oleh seorang wanita bernama Sara, wanita yang lima tahun lebih tua dariku itu dengan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Membawa semua cintaku menghilang bersamanya dan hanya menyisakan rasa sakit yang luarbiasa didada ini. Dan mulai saat itu juga, aku sudah tidak mempedulikan rasa cinta dari orang lain. Aku sudah trauma tentang cinta. Takdir itu memang kejam ya.

Haahh,, aku tidak mau mengenang masa-masa pahit itu lagi. Untuk sekarang, aku hanya ingin focus belajar dan belajar supaya fikiranku bisa terlepas dari Sara nee-chan.

Kumasukkan kembali HandPhone'ku kedalam saku celana. Merebahkan kepalaku dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

"Tch! Mereka berisik sekali." Suara atau teriakan siswa siswi dari lapangan telah mengahancurkan moodku untuk tidur kembali. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa aku tidak ingin menyusul mereka ke lapangan untuk mengikuti pelajaran Olahraga. Ya, itu semua karena ada Kyuubi disana. Kelas 11-A dan 11-B mempunyai jam Olahraga yang sama. Padahal beberapa minggu yang lalu jam Olahraga kami sangat berjauhan. Kelasku dihari Rabu, sedangkan kelas Kyuubi dihari Sabtu. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah si Monster itu. Pasti dia yang mengubah jadwal jam Olahraga kami menjadi bersama di hari sabtu. Mengingat ayahnya yang mempunyai kuasa tertinggi disekolah ini.

Mengingat hal ini moodku semakin memburuk saja. Aku berdiri lagi. Melangkahkan kakiku untuk menuju kesuatu tempat yang mungkin bisa memperbaiki moodku ini. Atap sekolah, tempat yang paling jauh dengan kebisingan. Tempat yang tidak pernah dijamah oleh siswa lain. dan sebagai tempat favoritku di sekolah ini.

Lorong sekolah begitu sepi. Kadang juga ada Sensei-sensei yang berlalu lalang. Sensei disini begitu ramah kepadaku, berbeda dengan muridnya. Ketika aku berbincang-bincang dengan mereka, pasti kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuu-chan?". Shit! Betapa _embernya_ mulut Rikudou Oji-san yang telah menyebarkan berita palsu tentang pertunangan antara anaknya denganku kepada Sensei-sensei disini. Kadang aku ingin memberinya pelajaran. Tapi sialnya aku masih punya harga diri. Aku bersekolah disini juga berkat bantuanya.

Tanpa kusadari, didepanku sudah bertenger pintu atap sekolah yang sedikit berkarat dimakan waktu. Kudorong perlahan pintu berwarna hijau itu. Bisa kurasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahku.

"Eh?" mataku menyipit, memfokuskan pandanganku lurus kedepan. Ada oranglain disini. Dia sedang membelakangiku. Kutatap orang itu dari atas sampai bawah. Dia memakai seragam olahraga, rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan, kulitnya putih tampak tak bernoda. Sepertinya dia sedang memperhatikan kearah lapangan tengah berada.

"Tidak baik menatap seorang wanita dengan pandangan mesum'mu itu, Uzumaki-san." Ucap sosok didepanku dengan suaranya yang feminin. Eh? Dia mengenalku?. Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatapku dengan mata onixnya yang besar.

Mataku sedikit melebar. Aku tahu wanita ini. Aku tahu betul wanita ini. Dia adalah orang yang membuat nama baikku tercemar di mata siswa-siswi selama satu setengah tahun ini. Dia adalah penyebab insiden itu terjadi. Insiden yang membuatku tidak mempunyai seorang temanpun sejak aku menjejakkan kakiku disekolah ini.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran Olahraga?" Ucapku sambil menutup pintu atap sekolah.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama depan terlebih dahulu dobe, itu menjijikan. Dan kenapa kau mengunci pintu itu? Kau ingin memperkosaku hah! Dasar hentai! Mati saja kau!" balasnya dengan nada kasar.

'Twich' "Temee,, Hey! Aku hanya menutupnya saja baka. Dan kau, kenapa kau berada disini dengan memakai pakaian itu hah! Kalau ingin Olahraga bukan disini tempatnya, baka." Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Tiba-tiba dia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Aku berhenti sejenak. "D-dasar hentai! Aku sudah tahu kalau dari dulu kau memang sedang mengicarku! Benar kan! Mengaku saja kau!"

'Twich' 'Twich', Kepalaku berkedut. "Hey! Itu semua karena kulit pisang yang kau buang sembarangan, baka! Dan untuk apa aku mengincar seseorang yang berdada rata sepertimu heh."

Dia membalikan badan. Tch. Kena kau.

"Ma-maaf saja kalau begitu. Dan aku lupa, kau kan sudah punya Kyuubi-san. Ma-mana mungkin kan kalau kau mengincarku, ne?" ucapnya sedikit bergetar. He? Dia kenapa sih? Tadi marah-marah, sekarang malah nada bicaranya merendah seperti ingin menangis.

Kulanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti. Berdiri di sebelahnya dan ikut memandang kearah lapangan tengah.

"Haaahhh~,, aku sudah melupakan tentang insiden itu lama sekali. Lagi pula tidak baik mengenang masa lalu yang membuat kita semakin down. Benar kan?" hiburku.

Bisa kurasakan dia menoleh kearahku. "Ta-tapi, Kau kan jadi tidak mempunyai teman." Ada sedikit nada khawatir disana.

"Haahhh,, Kau aneh Uchiha-san. Di kelas kau begitu pendiam dan ketika bertemu denganku kau jadi secerewet ini." Aku masih memandangi lapangan tengah.

"Itu semua karena kau, baka." Gumamnya lirih, sampai-sampai telingaku tidak mendengarkannya.

Aku terduduk, menyenderkan badanku ke pagar besi pembatas. Menutup mataku merasakan belaian angin sejuk yang mengenai wajahku. "Hey, kalau kau tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran Olahraga kenapa kau mengganti seragammu?" aku bertanya masih dengan posisiku yang sebelumnya.

Dia mendudukan dirinya disampingku. "Hey, jangan dekat-dekat. Aku alergi dengan orang aneh." Ujarku sedikit bercanda.

"Terserah jika kau menganggapku aneh. Tapi untuk sekarang, maukah kau meminjamkan bahumu untukku?"

"Haaahhh,,, kau memang aneh Uchiha-san." Aku sedikit tertawa.

Dia menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku. lavender, itulah bau yang sekarang dirasakan oleh indra penciumanku. Agak sedikit risih ketika sebagian rambut hitamnya menggelitik telingaku. Bisa kurasakan hawa kesepian yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kau juga tidak mempunyai teman ya?" aku mencoba memastikan.

"Sudah jelaskan kan? Memangnya kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku dikelas ya?"

"Memang tidah pernah." Jawabku asal. Aku bisa mendengar decihannya.

Jeda beberapa saat.

"Kau itu tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain ya, Uzumaki-san?"

Suara kecil nan halus itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku yang sedari tadi keasyikan melamun, tidak mendengarkan perkataan Uchiha Sasuke barusan.

"Eh, oh, kau bilang apa barusan?" Tanyaku ingin mengetahui apa yang dia katakan barusan.

Dia menghela nafas. "Lupakan saja. Tapi, apakah boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Ujarnya sambil merapatkan senderanya di bahuku. Tanganya menyentuh tanganku. Menggenggamnya lembut. Aku hanya bergumam untuk memberikan isyarat bahwa dia boleh menanyakan segala hal padaku.

"A-apakah kau benar-benar bertunangan dengan K-Kyuubi-san?" Tanyanya. Bisa kurasakan genggamanya ditanganku semakin menguat seakan tak mau lepas dariku.

Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengarkan pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkanya pelan.

"Bagaimana ya… Sebenarnya kami hanya dijodohkan dan belum bertunangan. Aku sendiri secara pribadi menentang keras perjodohan sepihak ini. Karena, karena ada suatu alasan lain." aku membalas genggaman tangannya. Mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang mulai merambat dihatiku lagi.

"A-alasan lain? B-bolehkah aku mengetahuinya? Si-siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu." Uchiha Sasuke beranjak dari senderanya dibahuku. Tangan kami masih saling bertautan. Menatap lurus mataku dengan onixnya yang berkilauan.

Aku terdiam, bimbang ingin membaginya dengannya atau tidak.

"Y-ya, sebenarnya ini adalah masalah pribadiku sih. T-tapi mungkin aku bisa membaginya denganmu jika kau bisa menjaganya." Dia mengangguk menyetujui.

Aku menarik nafas lagi. "O-Oke, aku akan memulainya dari awal."

Aku menceritakan kisahku dengan Sara nee-chan. Dari awal sampai akhir, kulihat wajah Uchiha didepanku sangat antusias mendengarkan.

"Begitulah.. Kau mengerti kan, kenapa aku belum bisa menerima Perjodohan ini." Dia mengangguk, lau menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku lagi. Dasar wanita aneh.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuubi-san? Ke-kelihatanya dia sangat mencintaimu, Uzumaki-san." Bisiknya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Oh, jadi dia menghawatirkan Kyuubi ya?.

"Mmm,,, Mungkin memang seharusnya aku menerima perjodohan ini ya.." jawabku asal.

Tidak ada jawaban. Bisa kudengar dengkuran halus milik Uchiha Sasuke ini. Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah bak bidadarinya. Ternyata dia tertidur. Aku menghela nafas, lalu memandang langit biru tanpa awan khas siang hari. Mencoba untuk menyusul Uchiha Sasuke kealam mimpi.

Tanpa kusadari, ketika aku sudah tertidur. Uchiha Sasuke membuka matanya. Melepaskan tautan tangan kami dan berjongkok memandangi wajahku.

"Mungkin juga tak seharusnya kau menerima perjodohan itu, Naruto-kun. Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerima jika kau dimiliki oleh wanita lain selain aku. Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipiku.

"Tidak baik bila mencium bibirmu sekarang. Aku hanya akan terlihat seperti wanita pengecut. Aku ingin melakukanya bersamamu atas dasar cinta kita berdua." Lanjutnya dan beranjak untuk meninggalkanku yang masih tertidur pulas di atap sekolah.

_**Dan tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke dan Naruto, ada seseorang yang telah melihat 'kemesraan' mereka berdua di balik pintu atap sekolah dengan mata merahnya yang memancarkan kebencian. Bukan untuk Naruto, tapi untuk Sasuke semata.**_

"Sialan kau Uchiha Sasuke, berani-beraninya kau bermesraan dengan Naru-chanku! Lihat saja pembalasanku."

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N: **Sebenarnya aku bingung, tentang siapa yang akan bisa mendapatkan Naruto kelak. Kyuubi kah? Sasuke kah? atau Sara?.. Saran, saran, saran... Teehee~...

Oke deh, see you at next chapter mina, jangan lupa review yaaa...

******"Arigato gozaimasu"**


End file.
